


Alone in a void

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham can't touch anyone without killing them. With one exception.





	Alone in a void

Will Graham is utterly alone. His empathy causes him to be able to touch people and learn their secrets, but also causes them to die.  
His touch is lethal and so he is alone. He can touch animals and so he surrounds himself with dogs.   
Jack Crawford uses his abilities to solve crimes and his strange gift also causes him to be able to see what someone who has just died has seen.  
He uses it to help those in need, and sometimes to punish the guilty.  
Jack gives him a form of friendship and expert guidance in using his gifts.  
He pines for Alana Bloom but cannot touch her skin for fear of hurting her.  
Jack knows his needs so he offers to make him a sexbot.  
Will isn’t crass enough to ask for her to have Alana’s face so he asks for Rita Hayworth’s instead. 

 

*  
When the doll arrives on his doorstep he turns her on, and looks at her smooth silicone skin, and caresses it before deactivating her. He strokes her hair and goes back to tending to his dogs. She is both more and less than what he really needs.  
He does not explain her to Alana and does not need to.  
He lets her think what she likes.  
At night he sleeps next to Rita and pretends she can breathe.

*  
He needs a shrink and so they send Hannibal Lecter. Lecter’s dark eyes capture his before he looks away.  
“You must get lonely,” Lecter says.  
“Well yes. I frighten people. “  
“You have a rare gift.”  
“It’s more like a curse.”  
“Only if you let it be one. You are most likely the only one with this ability in the world.”  
“Yes. Those that know of it are afraid with good reason.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” says Will and Lecter looks at him with hunger.

*  
He kills Hobbs to protect Abigail and Lecter comes to save her.  
Lecter tends to her until the ambulance arrives, and then he touches Will’s arm.   
He does not spill his secrets.  
He does not die.

*  
Abigail lives and so does Hannibal.  
Will does not know what to do with this. When the scales fall from his eyes he still does not know. Hannibal is a monster and the only one who really knows him. Lecter has a gift too, he can read minds. He knows how to put it to good use.

 

*  
“We die without a human touch,” says Hannibal tenderly and strokes his hand.  
“I am aware,” Will says.  
“You and I are fated to be,” Hannibal muses.  
“Perhaps.”  
“You need never be alone again.”  
“Was I made for you?”  
“You were. You will be flesh of flesh and blood of my blood.”  
“That’s what Dracula said to Mina before he gave her his blood to drink.”  
“Indeed. He would make her his eternal bride.”  
“How fitting. “  
“Crawford does not truly know you as I do.”  
“No. “  
“We could slip away.”  
“Yes. “  
“Be happy with each other and our daughter.”  
“The devil speaks so sweetly.”  
“I am not him. He lives eternally.”  
“Yes,” says Will and lets himself be kissed. 

*  
They leave for Europe with Abigail and the dogs and live happily.


End file.
